L'Ailleurs
by emylou
Summary: Levi a un don. Il sait ce que la Nature renferme. Toutes ces bestioles invisibles aux yeux des hommes qui vont le faire croire devenir fou. Alors il s'est mis à rejeter tout ce qui étaient relié aux plantes, jusqu'au moindre petit brin d'herbe, et s'est enchainé à sa ville. Mais le jour où sa grand-mère décède en campagne, il se voit obligé de faire face à cette Nature oppressante.


**Bonjour ! Ce premier chapitre trainait dans mon ordi depuis le début de l'année... Alors après l'avoir corrigé, je vous le poste ! Cela va faire bientôt quatre semaines que je n'ai plus écrit, mais je viens de reprendre aujourd'hui ! Donc pour ceux qui suivent L'Exécuteur bah voilà ! Je suis de retour bientôt ! Je me suis replongée dans l'écriture après un petit break ! Cette fic devrait être assez courte, autour de cinq chapitres... Normalement ! Enfin dans tous les cas elle ne sera pas longue. La publication risque d'être assez lente, vous êtes prévenus... Je donne priorité à mon autre histoire en court !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! Et n'hésitez pas, pour mon plus grand bonheur, à commenter ! ~**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Levi avait toujours été capable de voir ce monde parallèle. Cet « ailleurs » qui pourtant était bien là, parmi nous, sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte. Peut-être était-il une personne parmi tant d'autres qui possédait ce don, ou bien peut-être était-il le seul. Un anormal. Un déviant. D'où cela venait-il ? Aucune idée. Pourquoi ? Il le savait encore moins. Toujours était-il que c'était là, et que ça faisait partie intégrante de lui. Et au fond c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment, non ?

Il existe un autre monde, invisible aux yeux des hommes. Il s'agit de la « Nature » dans toute sa splendeur. Elle ne laisse les humains n'entrapercevoir qu'une infime partie d'elle. Une fleur qui éclot, la mousse qui absorbe la rosée du matin, ou encore les feuilles qui dansent dans le vent. Le noiraud plissait les yeux, et c'était comme si on appuyait sur un bouton _On_. Un simple bouton. Sa vision se floutait, et les personnes autour devenaient de simples ombres. Tandis que certaines choses s'estompaient, d'autres devenaient plus nettes. De forts courants d'air provenaient d'immenses dragons agitant leurs puissantes ailes en de tumultueuses bourrasques des dizaines de mètres plus haut certains lierres courants autour des troncs d'arbres devenaient de discrets serpents endormis, et on pouvait parfois remarquer d'étranges bestioles volantes possédant de longues ailes de libellules, un corps minuscules ressemblant à celui d'un humain – si l'on omettait la deuxième paire de bras – ainsi qu'un long nez fin et pointu. Sans doute était-ce ce que vous appelleriez des fées.

C'était ça, ce que le noiraud voyait. Toutes ces petites choses que la Nature nous cache habituellement. Sans doute qu'elle avait oublié de passer le voir quand il était bébé, dans son berceau, afin de lui ôter une partie de sa vue. Enfant, on s'était moqué de lui. Il racontait des choses délirantes à propos d'arbres qui se parlent dans une langue inconnue, de fleurs qui apparaissent là où il n'y en avait pas deux secondes auparavant, et j'en passe… Les autres en riaient, au début.

« Il est petit ! qu'ils s'exclamaient. Il faut le laisser grandir ! C'est normal pour un enfant de son âge. »

Et puis à la fin, quelques années plus tard, ils n'en riaient plus. Ils s'énervaient, tentant de comprendre pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_ le jeune garçon avait besoin de raconter autant de mensonges. Et ensuite ce fut différent. Passé l'étape de la colère, ils avaient fini par changer de comportement. Ils ne s'énervaient plus. Non, ils chuchotaient dans son dos. Ils arboraient des mines inquiètes, se posaient des questions.

Levi avait eu une enfance difficile, et il avait compris au bout d'un certain temps qu'il valait mieux se taire et écouter plutôt que de s'exprimer. Il avait fini par haïr le genre humain, haïr toutes ces banalités, ces choses communes et sans intérêt qui rayent notre vie.

Mais devenu adulte, il s'était « rangé » en quelque sorte. Il avait cessé de faire l'ado pitoyable, insultant tout et tout le monde. Il avait, comme qui dirait, mûri à sa façon. Mais il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, cachée sous des monceaux de rejet envers quiconque tentait de l'approcher de trop près, usant d'un langage furieux, presque violent, que lui avaient appris ses anciennes et mauvaises fréquentations. Maintenant il marchait dans les grosses rues de sa ville, évitant les espaces verts comme la peste, détournant les yeux de chaque brin d'herbe. Oh en effet il pouvait choisir si oui ou non il voulait activer son pouvoir et entrer dans cet autre monde, mais il préférait prendre des mesures de sécurité. En fait, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la Nature était bien rangé dans la case « danger ». Lui qui auparavant détestait la monotonie se complaisait maintenant dans celle-ci. Se complaire est un bien grand mot cependant. Disons plutôt qu'il se mouvait, attendant que les jours ne s'écoulent.

Mais attendre quoi, au final ?

Il n'en savait rien. Un changement peut-être, un revirement complet. Ou alors que le côté si morne de sa vie l'engloutisse petit à petit dans son gouffre, jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Il s'était cru fou à plusieurs reprises, et on l'avait mené à y croire, puis il avait fini le boulot tout seul, sombrant dans la béatitude de la peur et de l'incompréhension. Il s'était détruit lui-même. Son cœur s'était brisé, s'éparpillant en mille morceaux dans ce corps si froid qui était le sien. Il était devenu une marionnette, guidée par les fils de son quotidien inlassablement et tristement répétitif.

La folie l'avait quitté, emportant son âme avec elle. Ou bien peut-être cette dernière avait-elle tout simplement disparue. Après tout le noiraud n'avait pas le moindre espoir de la revoir un jour. Il se contentait d'arpenter le même chemin chaque matin, de son appartement trop grand jusqu'à son boulot, un gratte-ciel imposant parmi tant d'autres.

Avec les années la ville avait bien changé. Ou même le monde entier, il n'en savait rien puisqu'il ne voyageait pas. Mais il pouvait s'en douter. Quoiqu'il en soit l'urbanisation s'était faite rapide, s'étendant dans un même flot de tous les côtés, emportant les arbres, l'herbe et les vastes étendues d'eau dans son sillage. La nature se faisait doucement mais sûrement ensevelir, au détriment des bêtes. Plusieurs personnes revendiquaient les droits des espèces végétales et animales, mais ce n'était juste pas suffisant. Ça ne l'était jamais. On avait toujours besoin de plus place, et le nombre d'habitants ne cessait de croître considérablement chaque année. Levi, comme beaucoup, trouvait que c'était une mauvaise chose de détruire et épuiser autant la nature. Nous ne pouvions vivre que grâce à elle, tout le monde sait ça. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça. Ce n'était après tout que des chiffres qui dansaient sans cesse sur son journal ou son écran de télévision, et ça n'avait pas de réel sens pour lui. De plus en plus on se mettait à porter des masques contre la pollution, on faisait des flashs info sur la météo qui se dérèglerait, mais rien ne changeait. Tout restait tel quel. Si ce n'est en empirant.

.

Il faut bien maintenant un élément déclencheur. Ce quelque chose qui va changer le parcours si ennuyeux de Levi. Car comme vous le savez si bien, tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu.

.

Aujourd'hui encore il était à son bureau, face à son écran d'ordinateur. Des colonnes vides de sens étaient affichées, et il les parcourait par habitude, l'air absent. Il comprenait toutes ces choses, c'était son monde. Mais c'était à la fois tellement dénué de logique. Il se posait souvent cette question : « Au final, à quoi ça sert ? ». Il n'avait jamais pu attraper la réponse, et il doutait qu'il y en ait réellement une. Quand vint midi, il resta déjeuner à son bureau. Un simple sandwich au jambon qui venait du petit combini en face de chez lui. La viande trop dure et le pain trop mou, fade. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'avait besoin que de se remplir la panse. Juste assez pour vivre. Il était mince, et sans doute qu'il aurait eu l'air un peu plus en forme s'il se remplumait davantage. Peut-être même serait-il un homme qu'on qualifierait de particulièrement beau. Sa peau pâle augmentait l'aspect tiré de ses traits, et contrastait avec ses cernes violacées. Ces dernières étaient très visibles, mais pas non plus d'une manière choquante. Levi n'arrivait pas à dormir, et cela l'agaçait profondément. Evidemment. Sûrement que ses rêves auraient été dénués d'intérêt – et de toute façon il n'en faisait pas vraiment en fin de compte – mais c'était surtout que cela lui faisait passer davantage de temps conscient, à attendre sans rien faire que le sommeil veuille bien dénier le remarquer.

Le noiraud avait déjà prévu sa journée. Il terminerait à dix-huit heures, rentrerait tranquillement chez lui en bus puis à pieds, passerait prendre de quoi manger pour les trois ou quatre jours à venir au combini, ferait quelques exercices de musculation dans sa chambre pour maintenir son corps un minimum en forme, et enfin prendrait peut-être la peine de mettre un CD en mangeant devant la télé avant prendre une douche et se coucher. Il resterait normalement réveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin avant de s'endormir, exténué, puis se lèverait ensuite à six heures quarante pour recommencer une nouvelle et même journée. Au détail près qu'il ne passerait pas au combini le soir, cette fois-ci.

Bref, il était là, sur sa chaise de bureau, son téléphone posé bien en évidence dans l'angle inférieur de la table.

L'élément déclencheur survint.

La sonnerie de son portable, celle que tout le monde avait, s'éleva dans le silence qu'avaient laissé derrière eux ses collègues partis manger. Le noiraud arqua un sourcil. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours il était surpris. Personne ne le contactait jamais habituellement, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne prenait jamais la peine de mettre son téléphone en mode vibreur. Son répertoire était presque aussi vide que le nombre d'appel qu'il recevait par mois. Il s'empara du portable en un geste rapide, et sans prendre la peine de voir qui l'appelait il décrocha.

« Oui ?

Sa voix avait claqué, sèche.

\- _Monsieur Levi Ackerman ?_

Il espéra qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une de ces publicités qui ne vous fiche plus la paix une fois que vous avez répondu. Son pouce le démangea de raccrocher, mais il décida finalement d'attendre de voir.

\- C'est bien moi, répondit-il.

\- _Bonjour, je suis Jean, un ami de Christa._

Il fronça les sourcils. Ne possédant pas un cercle relationnel très élargi, il sut immédiatement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un canular.

\- … Oui ?

\- _Christa Ackerman, votre grand-mère._

La voix de l'homme semblait assez étrange, comme troublée.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre en effet.

\- _C'est assez délicat à annoncer… Voilà… Il y a deux jours…_ »

Et deux minutes plus tard Levi avait raccroché, apprenant la mort de sa grand-mère et le lieu de l'enterrement, une fin de matinée, dans six jours. Dans le village en contrebas de sa maison, pleine cambrousse. Il n'avait aucune famille à part elle. Son père avait pris peur en apprenant sa copine enceinte et il s'était cassé, puis sa mère était morte stupidement dans un accident de la route. Aucun oncle, aucune tante. Plus personne. Par conséquent l'héritage entier de sa grand-mère lui revenait. Il la connaissait auparavant, et même très bien. Elle avait été la seule qui l'ait jamais écouté, ni ne l'avait pas trouvé étrange.

« Tu es différent, disait-elle. Et c'est bien, c'est ce qui fait ta force d'esprit. Et puis je t'aime comme ça, mon petit pissenlit. »

Pissenlit. Oui, elle l'appelait comme ça. Sans doute parce qu'elle était tellement proche de la nature qu'elle la voyait partout. Elle était seule, mais elle ne s'en plaignait jamais.

« J'ai les arbres comme fidèles compagnons, et les oiseaux ne cessent de converser avec moi, je ne sais jamais ou donner de la tête ! » s'exclamait-elle.

Levi se mettait à rire, il se moquait gentiment d'elle pendant qu'elle essayait de l'attraper. Attraper son « petit pissenlit polisson ». Adolescent, il venait beaucoup moins. Seulement le temps d'un week-end trois ou quatre fois par an. Il avait du mal à supporter cette nature qui lui valait tant de moqueries et de problèmes. Il venait seulement voir sa grand-mère, mais ne s'aventurait pas plus loin que la petite terrasse en bois. Vers vingt-deux ans il avait fini par se poser tant de questions qu'il partait dans des délires inimaginables, et il restait enfermé chez lui en état de béatitude et de folie particulièrement misérable. Un an après il avait totalement coupé les ponts avec sa grand-mère, la seule personne qui n'ait jamais compté. Cela faisait maintenant neuf ans qu'il ne l'avait plus revue, ni parlé. Donc si vous calculez bien il allait sur ses trente-trois ans.

Bref, le noiraud était à partir de ce jour possesseur d'une maison. Et comme vous l'avez peut-être compris, une maison en campagne. Juste en-dessous d'une des rares forêts qu'il restait. Le choix était vite fait : il la vendrait et resterait dans son appartement.

« Putain fait chier. » grognassa-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

Il avait bien entendu décidé qu'il irait à l'enterrement, en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais il se sentait également obligé de se rendre dans cette maison ensuite. _Juste le temps d'une petite après-midi_ , se dit-il, _pas plus_. Simplement histoire de voir s'il pouvait récupérer deux ou trois affaires. Il ne voulait pas s'y éterniser, ô grand dieu non. Il avait rayé la Nature et son don misérable de sa vie. Il sortit de son bureau. La mort de sa grand-mère, bien que pas particulièrement surprenante vu son âge, ne l'affectait étrangement en rien, pas même un tout petit peu. Il marcha dans l'interminable couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte, puis toqua deux petits coups secs contre le bois clair.

« Entrez ! s'exclama une voix étouffée.

Il poussa la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'agissait du bureau de son patron. Enfin, celui de sa patronne plutôt. Il la chercha des yeux, sans succès.

\- C'est qui ? demanda la voix, qui provenait pourtant du bureau.

Le noiraud s'approcha lentement, avec méfiance.

\- Levi Ackerman.

Il faillit faire un bond en arrière – mais se retint – en voyant une chevelure brune sortir brusquement de sous la table. La patronne se redressa brutalement sur ses pieds, des mèches rebelles partant dans tous les sens. Sans prendre plus la peine que ça de les remettre en place, elle vint se planter devant Levi, remontant ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez fin. Il considéra le bazar qui régnait dans la pièce : pour faire simple, des dizaines de dossiers et de feuilles volantes encombraient le bureau et en faisaient le contour, ainsi que quelques enveloppes toujours pas ouvertes, et qui avaient sûrement été oubliées, ayant fini leur course au sol…

\- J'ai fait tomber mon dernier bonbon à la violette, renifla-t-elle presque avec tristesse, mais impossible de remettre la main dessus ! Ça peut pas disparaitre comme ça quand même !

Elle croisa un bras et posa son coude dessus, se tapotant le menton de l'index.

\- Peut-être qu'il a roulé sous quelques-unes de tes feuilles, soupira-t-il comme s'il était habitué. Vu le bordel qu'il y a.

En fait il ne connaissait pas trop sa patronne. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Hanji, mais quant à son nom de famille… C'était un détail beaucoup trop futile pour le retenir, sans doute. En tout cas elle avait dès le début insisté pour que tout le monde l'appelle par son prénom. Levi ne l'avait vue que quelques rares fois, mais il pouvait dire qu'il se souvenait de chacune de ces rencontres. Mine de rien il était très intelligent, et il avait de toute manière une mémoire plus que correcte. Je dis « mine de rien » puisqu'il ne se donnait pas l'occasion de s'exprimer très souvent, alors il était difficile d'en juger pour les personnes qui l'entouraient – uniquement ses collègues et les deux caissières du combini, en fin de compte. Bref, il avait remarqué Hanji, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un personnage assez singulier, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Et puis elle était sans doute la seule qu'il parvenait à écouter plus de vingt minutes sans ressentir un ennui oppressant.

\- J'ai déjà fouillé partout, se plaignit-elle en se frottant le bas du dos.

\- Et ben j'en sais rien.

\- Mmh…, fit-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre et en regardant pensivement les nuages.

Puis elle fit volte-face avec un grand sourire, oubliant déjà son problème de bonbon à la violette :

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène Levi ?

\- Ma grand-mère est morte. Je serai absent la journée du quinze mai pour son enterrement.

Ça au moins c'était dit. Hanji ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Oh je suis désolée pour toi ! Vous étiez proches ?

\- Nous l'étions oui.

Mais ça n'était plus d'actualité depuis neuf longues années. Evidemment il savait que sa phrase pouvait être comprise autrement – dans le sens où il était encore en lien avec Christa jusqu'à son décès –, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'ajouter une petite précision. Il ne souhaitait pas ménager Hanji. En fait, il ne ménageait personne. Et il ne faisait pas de traitement de faveur. C'était sa manière à lui d'être, et soit on l'acceptait et tant mieux, soit on la rejetait et tant pis, parce que Levi, lui, il s'en foutait royalement. C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

\- Vraiment désolée, répéta la brune avec un air qu'elle voulait grave.

Puis elle tenta de le prendre par les épaules, mais il l'esquiva lestement. Elle n'y prit pas garde et continua :

\- Mais tu devrais rester chez toi jusqu'à cette date ! Ou aller voir ta famille ! Ou enco –

\- Je n'ai pas de famille, la coupa-t-il.

\- Heu ?

\- Je n'ai pas de famille.

\- J'ai compris oui, mais…

Elle se tordit la bouche dans tous les sens, semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas te revoir ici avant une bonne dizaine de jours !

\- Non.

Refus catégorique, qui paraissait on ne peut plus clair.

\- Si.

\- Hanji, soupira-t-il avec exaspération. Il n'en est pas question.

\- Prends cinq jours, insista-t-elle.

Une veine vint légèrement palpiter sur le front du noiraud.

\- J'ai rien d'autre à foutre, alors autant faire quelque chose qui sera utile.

La mine de la brune devint profondément sérieuse, et elle croisa les bras.

\- Levi, fit-elle d'une voix ferme. Je suis la chef ici, et je t'interdis de retourner au boulot avant au moins cinq jours. Maintenant retourne à ton bureau et fais ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas ce que je viens de dire.

Le noiraud s'était crispé, et bien qu'il soit profondément irrité il avait immédiatement compris qu'il ne fallait pas discuter plus longtemps avec Hanji. C'est vrai qu'elle était la patronne, on avait tendance à l'oublier, et elle avait certaines exigences. Au moins il avait réussi à grappiller quelques jours en moins de « vacances ».

\- Très bien, répondit-il froidement.

Elle lui sourit, son sérieux totalement envolé.

\- Parfait ! Tu peux partir maintenant.

Il hocha la tête avec raideur, puis tourna les talons et partit en refermant la porte un peu plus fort que nécessaire derrière lui. Hanji quant à elle, était allée s'adosser contre le rebord de son immense fenêtre, et avait les yeux dans le vague. Elle faisait attention à ses employés. Elle les surveillait, contrôlait tout, elle en prenait soin. Et bien évidemment le fait qu'un certain n'ait pris que six petits jours de congé en deux ans n'était pas passé inaperçu. Contente de l'action qu'elle venait de faire, elle commença à chantonner, sourire aux lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive quelque chose au sol, et se rue dessus.

\- Ah ! Mon bonbon ! » s'écria-t-elle, ventre à terre, tenant la fameuse sucrerie entre son pouce et son index, la faisant briller à la lumière du soleil.

.

Nous étions mardi à ce moment-là, et Levi était retourné au boulot toute la semaine. Il s'était un instant demandé si le dimanche pouvait faire partie de l'un de ses cinq jours sans se rendre au travail, s'il pouvait jouer là-dessus, mais il ne voulut même pas s'y risquer. Il n'avait pas envie qu'Hanji vienne se plaindre ensuite, lui cassant les oreilles par la même occasion. Le dimanche soir, il mangea des carottes râpées sur son canapé devant un film inintéressant, dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Vous savez, quand vous regardez quelque chose sans vraiment y faire attention, sans même la voir en fait. Progressivement les yeux de Levi descendirent sur le socle de la télévision, puis sur le meuble où elle était posée, et enfin la moquette d'un marron usé mais sans le moindre grain de poussière. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait particulièrement que tout soit propre, faire le ménage tout ça. Disons que, quand on a une vie comme la sienne, il faut bien s'occuper non ? Finalement il avait peut-être fini par y prendre goût. Pas de saleté. Porter des vêtements bien repassés, sans le moindre pli. Il était sans doute devenu un peu maniaque sur les bords, mais peu importe. Son assiette terminée il éteignit l'écran puis alla faire sa vaisselle.

Cinq minutes après il était dans sa chambre, face à son armoire à glace, tenant pensivement un haut de costume noir dans une main et le bas dans l'autre. Il leva ensuite progressivement les yeux vers son visage et s'approcha du miroir, posant avant ça ses vêtements sur le lit. Il passa sa main sur une de ses joues, puis la descendit doucement vers sa mâchoire, retraçant l'axe de cette dernière. Sa peau était douce, il n'avait pas un poil de barbe, se rasant scrupuleusement à chaque fois que l'un avait le malheur de dépasser de ses pores. Puis ses doigts remontèrent au niveau de ses yeux, contournant ses cernes sans les toucher.

Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ? Ses iris lui en paraissaient cependant dépourvus. Elles étaient grises, dont le ton si rare lui semblait comme vide, d'une pâleur et d'une superficialité sans concurrence. Le blanc de son œil quant à lui, et bien, il n'était pas suffisamment blanc, et les bords en étaient striés de veines rouges, comme si elles avaient éclatées, alors qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un problème de sommeil. Sa langue claqua dans sa bouche, désapprobatrice.

.

Le lendemain nous étions lundi, jour de l'enterrement de Christa Ackerman. Le noiraud prit sa voiture, une Volvo lustrée avec soin qui pourtant n'était plus toute jeune, et partit sur la route vers six heures trente. Il avait un peu de temps devant lui avant de parvenir à destination. Déjà que sa grand-mère habitait visuellement loin sur une carte, alors si en plus c'était en campagne, les routes sinueuses le ralentiraient. Il en avait pour quatre bonnes heures. L'enterrement ne se situait bien évidemment pas chez la grand-mère, mais au village en-dessous, tout en bas de la vallée, à quarante bonnes minutes en voiture. Christa vivait de manière assez reculée du monde, ne sortant que rarement de son petit chez elle, mais c'était elle qui choisissait sa manière de vivre, et si ça lui convenait personne n'avait son mot à dire. Cela pouvait paraitre surprenant au vu de son âge avancé, avoisinant les quatre-vingt-dix, mais la nature avait bien fait son travail, fortifiant suffisamment son corps pour qu'elle continue sa vie habituelle, sans avoir à descendre vivre ailleurs afin de pouvoir se procurer les soins d'une retraite confortable pour une personne de sa génération.

Au bout d'un moment Levi regarda dans sa boîte à CD, pour en sortir finalement un. Le choix avait été rapide. Il ne possédait pas énormément de musiques. Un air léger de piano débuta, prenant de la force et de l'ampleur, en un crescendo parfaitement maîtrisé. L'unique chose qui pouvait le prendre un tant soit peu aux tripes. Il ferma un court instant les paupières, son menton partant dans un vague balancement.

La pluie se mit bientôt à tomber, fine et éparse, puis devint plus lourde, frappant avec violence le pare-brise de la Volvo. Il n'aimait pas ça Levi, la pluie. Ça s'infiltrait dans vos vêtements, les collants à votre peau, ça glissait dans vos cheveux, le long de vos mèches, puis ça coulait jusque dans vos yeux, vous aveuglant. Cette eau paresseuse et froide, grelottante. Le noiraud avait toujours un parapluie sur lui, fort heureusement. Il n'était pourtant pas censé pleuvoir aujourd'hui, mais il valait mieux être prudent. Peut-être était-ce le ciel qui pleurait la perte de Christa ? De son beau sourire, de son humeur si joviale, de son cœur généreux et simple…

.

L'adulte était parvenu au village tant bien que mal – merci à son GPS. Tout était beaucoup plus calme qu'en ville, et il sut, en dépit de son rejet envers les arbres alentour, apprécier cet instant de plénitude. Puis son regard dévia sur l'une des imposantes montagnes face à lui, autrefois si familières, et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'extirper du véhicule. Il claqua la portière et ferma la voiture, puis s'éloigna, parapluie ouvert. Il entra dans le cimetière, à sa droite, et remarqua que tout le monde était déjà présent. Il avait pourtant quinze petites minutes d'avance… Mais c'était sans doute l'événement qui exigeait une ponctualité stricte. Levi n'aimait pas être en avance, devoir attendre les bras ballants, à observer _et_ se sentir observé des personnes autour qui restaient là sans rien faire non plus. Il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver pile à l'heure. Mais il s'agissait ici de l'enterrement de sa très chère grand-mère, et il avait préféré prendre sur lui. Alors il s'avança dans le cimetière, mais resta en retrait, longeant les tombes avec lenteur, comme si l'enterrement qui avait lieu ne le concernait pas. Il n'y avait que très peu de monde. Six ou sept personnes, qui semblaient discuter activement. L'une d'elles vint d'ailleurs dans sa direction, un homme de la soixantaine bedonnant et moustachu.

« Monsieur Levi Ackerman ?

Putain il l'avait reconnu.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Ça se voit que vous êtes de la ville, s'expliqua-t-il, répondant à une question muette.

Puis il tendit sa main.

\- Je suis Jean, celui que vous avez eu au téléphone. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre grand-mère.

\- Merci. Toutes mes condoléances à vous aussi.

\- Merci.

L'homme se dandina, mal à l'aise sous le regard métallique de Levi.

\- Venez, puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer. »

Et il se retourna, le noiraud le suivant silencieusement. Levi fut présenté au prêtre, et aux cinq autres personnes présentent, c'est-à-dire la boulangère du village, l'épicier, la fleuriste, le boucher et un ancien compagnon de golf. _Christa était vraiment – trop – solitaire_ , songea-t-il. Puis il se dit finalement que, bien que lui soit entouré de nombreuses personnes tous les jours, il n'avait pas plus d'amis qu'elle. Mais peu importe. L'enterrement se déroula correctement, et le noiraud déclina poliment la proposition de faire un discours. Une heure plus tard tout était terminé, et il fut temps pour lui de jeter la première poignée de terre sur le cercueil. Il plongea la main dans le tas brunâtre, prenant garde à bien retrousser sa manche. Il prit une bonne dose de terre, peut-être parce qu'un petit coin de sa tête se dit que sa grand-mère méritait qu'on lui offre le plus. Il lâcha la terre au-dessus du vide.

« Merci, murmura-t-il.

Puis il attendit que Jean ait terminé de son côté, et il le tira à lui.

\- Pardon de vous brusquer, mais comme convenu j'aimerai avoir les clés de la maison.

L'homme le fixa un instant, interdit, puis il se reprit et farfouilla dans sa poche.

\- Oh, bien sûr oui. Mais… vous nous quittez déjà ? Nous pourrions discuter un p –

\- Je suis désolé, le coupa le noiraud. Mais je n'ai que très peu de temps.

\- Vous êtes certain qu –

\- Oui. Je suis venu voir ma grand-mère, pas faire des rencontres.

Sa voix avait claquée, trop sèche, et il le regretta un instant.

Jean se redressa, sourcils froncés. Il semblait à bout de nerfs avec l'enterrement.

\- Elle était malade vous savez, fit-il avec raideur. Mais vous l'avez laissée pendant des années, subitement. Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde en rien, cracha Levi immédiatement, partant au quart de tour.

\- C'était égoïste, s'emporta-t-il.

\- Je suis au courant, grommela le noiraud. Sur ce, au revoir.

Il s'empara des clés de la main de Jean, ce dernier ne semblant visiblement pas enclin à les lui donner avant d'avoir terminé ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Vous ne la méritiez pas ! » lui lança-t-il alors que Levi s'éloignait.

Celui-ci s'empressa de rentrer dans sa voiture, et il partit en trombe, sentant le regard de l'ami de Christa lui vriller les omoplates. Il connaissait le chemin pour se rendre chez sa défunte grand-mère. Après tout il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui gravissait la montagne par ici.

Le véhicule montait la cote avec facilité, dans un doux vrombissement. Mais le noiraud n'était pas tranquille. Il voyait la forêt s'épaissir, l'engloutissant en même temps que le ciel, obstruant les rayons du soleil dans ses épais feuillages. Il faisait son possible pour se concentrer sur la route et ignorer le reste, pour ne pas regarder autour, simplement droit devant. Les jointures de ses doigts enserrant le volant s'étaient blanchies par leur crispation, et des sueurs froides pointaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Putain…, souffla-t-il.

Il s'efforça de respirer calmement, mais rien n'y fit. La peur était là. Le noiraud fit subitement un écart sur la route, et ses roues crissèrent, puis le véhicule s'immobilisa en travers du goudron.

\- Merde ! » jura-t-il pour la seconde fois.

Il se retourna, fixant le chemin qui s'étendait derrière lui. Il était certain d'avoir vu quelqu'un, juste là. Une forme humaine, qui s'était jetée devant sa Volvo en courant. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, puis passa ses doigts moites dans ses cheveux corbeau et ralluma le moteur. Son « pouvoir » - s'il ne s'agissait pas de folie – ne s'était pas activé, il était sûr de ça puisqu'il le contrôlait. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un animal sans doute, il avait dû mal voir. Après tout s'imaginer des choses avait été sa capacité numéro une quand il était plus jeune. Il inspira longuement, puis reprit la route. A un moment il bifurqua sur un bandeau de terre, passage menant chez sa grand-mère. Des racines entravaient une partie du chemin, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer son avancée, le véhicule cahotant simplement un peu. Et il avait horreur de ça. Se faire bousculer. Se sentir dévorer par cette nature omniprésente et avide.

Dix minutes après il était devant la maison de Christa, toujours aussi modeste, et identique à l'état dans lequel il l'avait vue pour la dernière fois. Le petit porche juste devant, arborant avec fierté sa clochette en fer taillé, le vieux nain de jardin juste à côté des deux marches, devenu vert à cause de la mousse et à moitié envahi par le lierre, ce dernier cachant par ailleurs une bonne partie des murs de la maison sous son feuillage sombre. Le noiraud gara sa Volvo sur le côté droit de la maison, là où il y avait les graviers beige clair – le côté gauche menant directement sur une petite étendue d'herbe, rejoignant une prairie quelques mètres plus loin. Face à sa voiture se trouvait un muret – qui longeait uniquement la droite de la maison – envahi par les plantes, et à moitié détruit par les puissantes racines des arbres qui s'étendaient de tout leur long juste derrière. Levi craignit un instant qu'un morceau de pierre ne se détache et vienne s'écraser sur son capot, mais il repoussa bien vite cette pensée. Après tout rester là n'était qu'une histoire de deux ou trois heures, tout au plus.

Sans se soucier de fermer le véhicule, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, yeux baissés. Il y avait beaucoup trop de verdure par ici, pour ses pauvres yeux de citadin ennuyé. Et mieux valait garder éloigné tout ce qui se rapprocherait un tantinet trop de son ancienne folie. Il enfonça la vieille clé dans la serrure, et la tourna avec empressement. La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement. Un noir froid et calme régnait dans la pièce, engloutissant les quelques rayons tiède filtrant à travers les volets dans son manteau de fraîcheur. Le noiraud respira doucement l'odeur si familière de la maison qui embaumait chacun des meubles, des objets et des murs. Il regretta subitement sa grand-mère adorée, sentiment oublié depuis déjà plusieurs années. Mais pas un seul instant il ne regretta le lieu – en parlant principalement de ce qu'il y avait au-dehors. Il l'avait maintenant tenu éloigné et repoussé depuis si longtemps que même son corps le rejetait, comme par vieille habitude. Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche et écarta les fins rideaux de dentelle, puis l'ouvrit et poussa les volets. Il laissa l'air entrer dans la pièce en asphyxie, lui redonnant une bouffée de vie et de chaleur. Il fit de même pour le reste des fenêtres, terminant par la grande baie vitrée à l'arrière de la maison, qui menait à une terrasse en bois toute en longueur et pour le moins spacieuse. Le store remonté, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors. Une prairie d'un vert clair intense s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, parsemée de pâquerettes ici et là, ou encore de quelques boutons d'or. La forêt entourait le reste du terrain étonnamment plane vu l'altitude, et reposait sur tout le reste de la montagne jusqu'à son sommet, qui n'était en fin de compte pas si loin que ça. Levi devait l'admettre, c'était beau. C'était même magnifique. Mais c'était cette beauté justement, qui avait causé sa souffrance durant tant d'années. Et il ne pardonnait pas facilement. Alors il se détourna de cette vision à couper le souffle et entreprit de farfouiller dans la pièce principale pour commencer.

Une bonne heure et demie plus tard il avait terminé l'étage du bas. Il avait pu dénicher la vaisselle favorite de sa grand-mère, le jeu de carte auquel ils jouaient tous les deux quand il était enfant, et trois vieux bouquins qu'il voyait toujours Christa lire auparavant. Levi n'était pas insensible, et il l'aurait sans doute même été particulièrement s'il n'avait pas été si différent, dépourvu de sa malédiction. A moins que ça soit justement cette dernière qui en ait rajouté à son émotivité. Aujourd'hui il avait en tout cas appris à cacher tout sentiment trop débordant, car chaque pic trop élevé de sensibilité attiserait sa colère et sa haine envers lui-même et cette nature si étrangère à ses yeux.

Il s'assit sur le tapis et ferma les yeux, laissant la douce odeur de rose fanée de sa grand-mère l'envelopper. Il ne pensait pas remettre les pieds ici avant un bon bout de temps, et en fait il n'avait pas pensé y remettre les pieds tout court. Réfléchir au futur était pour lui presque aussi déprimant que c'était rare. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, c'était différent. Un sentiment décalé s'insinuait dans tout son être, le faisant frémir de la tête aux pieds. Il se remit debout et il se souvint.

 _« Mamie ! Mamie !_

 _Le petit garçon courut vers sa grand-mère, assise sur une chaise à bascule sur la terrasse en bois, un plaid épais sur les jambes. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire chaleureux._

 _\- Qu'y a-t-il petit pissenlit ?_

 _Levi croisa les bras, la mine boudeuse._

 _\- Y a les têtes cornues qui veulent pas arrêter de me tourner autour, ça m'embête._

 _La vieille femme leva des yeux attentifs sur son petit-fils, l'inspectant de haut en bas._

 _\- Mmh je ne les vois pas…_

 _Mais remarquant le regard du jeune noiraud s'assombrir elle ajouta en soupirant :_

 _\- J'ai toujours su que j'avais besoin de lunettes. Elles te gênent tant que ça ces têtes cornues ?_

 _\- Oui, elles me collent sans arrêt, se plaignit-il._

 _La grand-mère sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis son expression s'éclaira._

 _\- Je suis certaine qu'elles veulent te dire quelque chose !_

 _\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! s'exaspéra-t-il. Je les comprends pas !_

 _La dame se mit à rire, puis allongea le bras et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit garçon._

 _\- Il faut être patient avec la nature petit pissenlit. Apprends à mieux observer et elle s'ouvrira à toi._

 _\- Je vois déjà mieux que toi mamie, lui fit-il remarquer en bougonnant._

 _\- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle de nouveau._

 _Il lui tira la langue et retourna dans la maison._

Le jeune adulte laissa un doigt glisser sur la baie vitrée, et regarda pensivement son index poussiéreux, le frottant contre son pouce pour en retirer la saleté. Puis il sortit. S'approchant de la chaise à bascule, il remarqua que la même petite couverture était pliée sur le dossier, n'attendant plus que Christa pour être utilisée. Mais…

« Elle ne reviendra pas. » chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Il put lui-même remarquer la mélancolie au travers de sa voix vibrante. Il s'assit sur la chaise, les deux mains jointes au niveau de son bas-ventre, et ferma les yeux, humant lentement cette odeur estivale. Ce lieu, cette maison et tout ce qui l'entourait, c'était trop pour lui. C'était en quelque sorte le souvenir d'une vie passée, mais une vie tout de même, qui avait réellement existé. Alors que maintenant… On ne pouvait même pas faire une comparaison. Ennui. Médiocrité. Automate. Lequel de ces trois mots le définissaient-il le plus ? Revenir ici était un choc. Le choc entre deux mondes bien distincts, trop même. Celui d'une enfance ensoleillée en campagne et celui d'un monde lointain, un ailleurs beaucoup trop différent et où tout était d'un gris anthracite sale et grotesque.


End file.
